Forget the past
by NejiChic
Summary: A flashback of when the Kaiba brothers were in the orphanage, Mokuba being 6 and Kaiba being 9. Two new kids are in now, and when the Kaiba brothers meet them, they are in for a surprise. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, but I do own Caroline, Cambarie, Liy, Kawashi, and Michael. This is the stupid chapter, but it is the prologue. Please comment and enjoy. EMJ

9 years in the past

"Well, Cam, here we are." Caroline told her little sister, Cambarie. Caroline was the mere age of 8, her sister, 7. The blonde and the brunette looked at each other as if they were terribly traumatized.

There, in front of them, lied a humongous brown orphanage. The assistant dropping them off led them up to the door.

"I already told the people you were going to be here, now, go on through those doors, give them your name, and I am so terribly sorry that you guys have to be here." He told them.

"It's ok, it is not like it is your fault, Kawashi. Thanks." Caroline told him, and then grabbed her little sister's hand and paraded into the doors.

"Hello! You two must be Cambarie and Caroline Humashi! Right this way, right this way!" Some old women with gray hair up in a bun told the two. "Yes, ma'am." They both nodded, and walked after her.

Cam began to get nervous, so she strummed the short strands to her straight, blonde hair.

"This stupid bag is such a killer to my knees!" Caroline yelled, biting onto her lower lip. "Here, let me take them." The old lady said with a smile. "Sorry, that would be kind of rude. I'm fine now." Caroline said with a quiet tone. "Very well." The lady said.

They walked up to a little room; the blinds and curtains were a little tattered, and there laid a few holes in the walls.

"If there is anything you need, let me know. You girls may want to wash up, though. Now, the other kids are all downstairs talking and arguing. I will leave Mrs. Liy to discuss the rules to you girls." The maid said, and then turned around, but came back to hear Cam speak up.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but where might we find the restroom?"

"Ah, yes. The restroom! Of course! If you come out of this room, turn down the halls and make a right, and the first door to your left will get you there!" With those last words, the lady left.

"Well, Cam, guess we're staying here." Caroline murmured.

After the two girls washed up, they walked down the stairs, nearly falling. "KIDS! Calm down! We have two new guests. Please give a warming welcome to Caroline and Cambarie Humashi!" The old maid told the kids.

The kids all bowed and said hello. "What the hell? What kind of names are those?" Some strange nerd-looking boy asked. "Gee, I don't know. Normal names! Why? What's yours?" Caroline hissed.

"Michael." The older boy sneered. "To fill you kids in, over there are Seto and Mokuba. They don't really like to discuss their last names, but they have been here quite some time."

"Thanks, I guess." Puppy said, and then nudged Caroline. "What?" She asked, getting more annoyed. "The little black-haired kid is cute!" Cam told her with a smile. "Why is the other one reading? Reading is for losers!" Caroline wailed.

"Hey, I heard that! My brother is no loser, but I bet he is more highly intelligent then you two will ever be!" The weird-looking kid, Mokuba told them. "Oh, really? I challenge your brother to some type of a smarts quiz right now!" Caroline smirked.

"He's a little busy catching up on his reading, but I'm sure-" The boys words were cut off.

"I said now!" Caroline growled, banging her fist on the table. Caroline had an IQ over 200, and disliked whenever people would call her any random word referring to the word, 'dumb.'

"Caroline, this isn't the right time to do that! Don't go taking things out on little kids!" Cam told her, holding her back, and trying to prevent the anger. "Do these blue eyes look angry to you?" Caroline said. "I… never said you were angry." Cam said, hiding her hand behind her sleeve.

Mokuba just sighed, and ran over to his brother. "Seto! I need you right away!"

"Sure thing. What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked him.

"Someone is here to challenge you… to some kind of a stupid test! I know how you hate to back down, but she seems kind of scary." Mokuba cried.

"Bring it." His older brother told him, and then set his book down on the table and walked over to the two. "Now, which one of you two is Caroline?"

To be continued


End file.
